Be Kind and Rewind
by Hanane EL Mokkadem
Summary: AFTER HBP "What's going on here?" I heard a familiar authoritative voice ask. I turned around so fast I nearly lost my footing. When I looked up into the eyes of Albus Dumbledore, I finally realised what was going on I was dead, and Malfoy killed me.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

**Hermione**

To say that I was furious, would be like saying; Voldemort was ugly. Obviously the greatest understatement of the century. My fury was directed at one person and one person alone; Draco sodding Malfoy.

I hated that irritating, pompous ferret with a vengeance.

I was sitting next to Harry at the Griffindor table. I was doing all I could to stop myself from jumping up, running over to the Slytherin table and hex Malfoy to kingdom come.

Harry feeling my irratation turned his face to me. "Whats wrong Hermione?" He asked worried.

"Nothing Harry, really, just the usual."

"Then why do you keep tapping on the floor with your foot?" Ron asked without looking up from his plate. My eyes drifted to him. Honestly it was a miracle he even noticed. Ron's long love affair with food was very well known around Hogwarts, probably even out of Hogwarts. It was impossible to distract Ron from his plate. Harry even joked that if Voldemort attacked Hogwarts during mealtime, Ron would probably be found in the kitchen; defending the food.

I glanced back at Malfoy and my irritation returned tenfolds. "I swear to Merlin and all the knights of the round sodding table, if Malfoy so much as looks at me wrong, I'm using an unforgivable on his arse."

Ron chocked on his pumpkin juice. "Blimey 'mione, tell us how you really feel."

Harry shrugged. "I'm helping, I haven't used a decent curse on ferret boy in a month. Its been far to long, I'm worried he's starting to think I like him."

Harry hated Draco, -although he was now technically on our side- he couldn't forgive him for almost killing, and in the end being partially responsible for Dumbledore's death. He might have been forced into helping the death eaters, but Harry couldn't help it think that things would have been different if he came to Dumbledore for help from the start. If He only asked for help sooner, instead of helping death eaters enter Hogwarts, Dumbledore would still be alive. I couldn't help but agree, and the fact that he keeps calling me mudblood isn't swaying us in his favor either. He might be on our side, but that doesn't mean I won't hex his arse after the final battle against Voldemort. Or sooner if he keeps calling me mudblood.

Ron gave him an incredulous look. "Who are you people and what have you done with my friends? Isn't it usually the other way around? Usually I try to hex him and you two talk me out of it." He looked at me with a curious gaze. "I'm not saying he doesn't deserve it-because I'm pretty sure he does, but what did he do now?"

I sighed. "Nothing-well not nothing, but the usual. I'm just tired of being called a mudblood, and if he knows whats good for 'm, he won't do it again." I said with what I hoped was a menacing scowl directed at Malfoy.

Unfortunately, Draco Malfoy seemed to have no sense what so ever. He felt the heat of my irritated gaze and looked up. When he saw me he sat back and smirked in his very irritating Slytherin way.

"Oi Weaselly, I know you lot are all famous blood-traitors, but even you can't sink this low, shagging a mudblood, your for-fathers must be turning in their graves!" He yelled through the hall, while shaking his head in mock disappointment.

Ron turned the colour of his hair, jumped up and reached for his wand. "I'm going to show you disappointment when I send you back to your death eater father with a pis stained pants you foul git!" He screamed.

Harry jumped up to restrain him. "Not here Ron, teachers." Ron seemed to calm down after that, but my own anger wasn't as easily calmed.

I was so sick and tired of getting harassed by that wanker, and the worse part of it was; as head boy and head girl, we shared a dorm. There was no escaping his infuriating little insults. I was done doing nothing, I was going to make that evil son of Satan sorry he ever looked at me wrong. I jumped up and ran through the hall, coming to an abrupt halt when I reached the slytherin table.

Before anyone could actually do anything, I reached for my wand, unfortunately Malfoy saw me coming and had his wand in his hand, pointing it at me. He shot, what sounded like a stinging hex in my direction, I blocked it without a single thought. 'Bloody amature', I thought with disgust.

I was confident enough in my dueling abilities to know I could take on Malfoy any day of the week, and twice on Sunday. The war with Voldemort was raging on, and I had fought, and killed bigger and better men then Draco Malfoy, without breaking a sweat, I had to if I wanted to live. I even faced Lord Voldemort himself once, but then I turned around quickly and ran for the hills. Hey, don't look at me like that, you would've ran too! I am a Gryffindor, and contrary to what 'some' people think,-mostly those bloody Slytherin's- Gryffindor is not a synonym for stupid. Anyway, the point I was trying to make was; I eat little cowardly ferrets for breakfast.

Malfoy's eyes widened, when he saw how effortless I blocked his spell. I smirked and send him a particular nasty spell back, one that was actually borderline dark magic. I normally wouldn't have used it, but I was sick and tired of this this pompous git, and his stupid insults. I wanted to hurt him.

Unfortunately my hex was blocked by someone other then Malfoy before it reached him.

"Miss Granger!" Headmistress Minerva McGonnagall said with disappointment. "We do not use those kinds of spells on other students." Oh goody teachers, I thought with spite. The ongoing war had made me lose all that unhealthy hero-worship I ever felt for my teachers. It opened my eyes up to the fact that they were people too, sometimes very flawed ones at that.

I looked at her with irritation. Before the war, I would have felt shame but right now, McGonnagall was standing between me and the satisfaction of cursing Malfoy, and I didn't like it one bit.

I opened my mouth to voice my displeasure, but before I could say anything, I was interrupted by a yell.

"Hermione, watch out!" I heard Harry yell. My eyes turned to Malfoy to see what that evil git was planning but I was to late. I was hit by a curse.

It hit me right on my chest. I felt a sharp pain followed by a roaring noise, and closed my eyes. When I opened them, I was standing on the exact same spot, but Malfoy and Headmistress MacGonnagall were gone. I couldn't believe it, That cowardly snake ran, he actually ran. It was the smartest thing he ever did because if I ever got my hands on him, I was going to kill him.

"That wanker! How dare he hex me and run away!" I yelled. "Malfoy! Come out here you foul git! When I get my hands on your cowardly arse, I'm going to hex you into oblivion!"

The hall became silent. Everyone turned to see me yelling at the top of my longs. "Malfoy, get out here you bloody coward!" I screamed. I wondered what the hell he hexed me with, it didn't hurt, well not yet anyway, because knowing Malfoy, it wasn't gonna be a harmless hex.

I looked around to see where Harry and Ron disappeared to when I saw a blond guy at the slytherin table stand up in anger, from the corner of my eyes.

'Ha! Found that evil git.' I thought with satisfaction.

I turned to him in anger expecting to see Draco Malfoy, instead I saw a boy she who looked familiar, but who I never met before.

"Oi, who are you calling a coward you twat!" He yelled with an indignant tone of voice.

I snorted in irritation. "Who said anything to you, I was calling for Malfoy!"

"Well, I'll have you know that I am Malfoy!" He replied with a furious expression on his face.

I gave him an incredulous look. "What? You mean to say they accepted another Malfoy in this school? I am so going to lodge a complaint! You actually look like him too, I hope you're different from that evil cowardly wanker." I said while my eyes returned to searching the hall for my blond nemesis.

"I am the _only _Malfoy in this school!"

What? Please, was he trying to protect his evil family member? Like I didn't know that Malfoy was a student here, I wish he wasn't. Then at least I didn't have to put up with that evil ferret.

"Sure you are!" I scoffed.

"What is going on here?" I heard a familiar, but authoritative voice ask.

I turned around so fast, I nearly lost my footing, when I looked up in the eyes of Albus Dumbledore, I finally realised what was going on; I was dead, that evil sorry excuse for a wizard killed me. Oh I was so haunting his ass!

* * *

Hello my lovely readers

Welcome to my new and first, Harry Potter story.

I hope you like what I wrote so far, and I'm hoping you're going to be showing me your appreciation by reviewing.

I hope to hear from you soon, and thanks for reading.

P.S If you have any questions,(or you just wanna have a chat) feel free to ask, I love hearing from you guys.

xxxx Hanane xxxx

PLEASE REVIEW

Its takes about a minute, and it means so much to me when you do.


	2. Gryffindor Bravery My Arse

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE:Gryffindor Bravery My Arse

**Hermione**

My mind was racing, how the hell did that incompetent tosser manage to kill me without me noticing? I was looking around frantically, trying to figure out what in Merlin's name was going on when I realized; I was watching a hall full of people I didn't know, well except Dumbledore of course.

Where the hell was I? Was this some place we go to as Hogwarts students and teachers once we die, was this some kind of transition station?

I didn't like the idea, don't get me wrong; I was glad to see Dumbledore again, even after everything that happened. Even after all his manipulation tactics, and Slytherin-esc trades, I was still happy to see the barmy old codger. The part of this I didn't like; was me being stuck at Hogwarts with a shite load of people I didn't know.

Bollocks, I couldn't believe I was really dead, and by the hands of Draco Malfoy...that was just so embarrassing. How were Harry and Ron going to manage without me? There was no way that those two were going to have a chance without me there to take care of them. They were both powerful wizards in their own right, sure. But the idea of those two planning...well, anything, and actually doing research...lets just say; the earth was doomed.

Dumbledore was watching me intently. "Are you alright?" He asked a bit worried.

I watched him with an incredulous expression on my face. "No, obviously I'm not!"

My head snapped back up after thinking about people who were dead, we lost so many people at the hand of Voldemort and his death eaters, were they all here?

"Is Sirius here?" I asked finally a bit happy.

"Uhm...Sirius?" Dumbledore asked me, as if he never heard of that name before, 'it must be old age finally getting to him' I thought amused.

"Yeah Sirius Black, Harry's Godfather! Or Cedric? How about Cedric Diggory, is he here? are there more people I know here or is it just you?"

"No miss, there are no students here with those names, and I do not know this Sirius Black you speak of, is he related to Cygnus Black?"

I watched him with a dumbfounded look on my face.

"Are you mad? How could you have forgotten about Sirius, or Cedric for that matter? Sirius was a member of the order of the Phoenix for God sake!"

"Young Lady what are you talking about?" He asked with a frown.

"What? The Order? How can you not know about the order? You're the one that bloody started it in the first place." I said like I was stating the obvious, in my mind I was, if this really was Dumbledore, he had some serious memory gaps.

"I regret to inform you I have no knowledge of the people you spoke of, or the order of the phoenix." He took a deep breath. "Now, who are you and how did you get into this school? Its impossible to apparate into Hogwarts, so how did you manage to get into the hall?"

I looked at him as if he was insane, this was definitely not Dumbledore.

My eyes roamed the hall, trying to think of an explanation when my eyes found his.

He was watching me intently, and when our eyes met, I felt his mind brush mine, trying to gain access.

This didn't worry me, there was no way in hell that he could get inside my mind. I managed to shield my mind from Lord Voldermort when I was in worse shape then this, if I could do that, I could withstand anything.

What did worry me, however was the owner of the eyes that were watching me like a lion watching its prey. The reason for that concern was because I was looking in the eyes of a very decent and younger looking Voldemort, very decent looking indeed.

This could only mean two things; One; Harry managed to kill snake-face without telling me, and somehow, Merlin only knows how, I ended up dead and went to hell where I was trapped with my worst nightmare; a Draco Malfoy look a like with prettier hair. Okay, I'll admit, being stuck with Voldemort is bad too, but honestly...I'd take him over pompous-locks any time.

Or option two; I time traveled which basically meant; I was screwed in a very bad way, especially with mini Voldemort running around.

I was pretty sure I wasn't in hell seeing as how I was standing next to Albus Dumbledore, which could only mean, somehow that stupid ferret botched up a hex and sent me back into the past, a couple of decades back.

If I ever got my hands on him... well, lets just say; the term cruel and unusual punishment comes to mind.

My eyes left Tom Riddle and found the eyes of the blond, claiming to be a Malfoy. "So...Lucius Malfoy?" I asked curiously. I was pretty sure it wasn't , but he did look an awful lot like old Lucy, so who knew.

His eyebrows shot up. "No, Abraxas Malfoy actually, do you know someone named Lucius Malfoy?" Abraxas, wasn't he Draco's grandfather, died of some kind of fever. At least, I think he did.

"Oh I know Lucius Malfoy alright, frankly, I wish I didn't." I muttered softly. I was having what some people might describe as a nervous breakdown. I felt like my head was going to explode, that miserable ferret actually hexed me through time, it would be impressive, if it wasn't so terrifying.

"So Abraxas, you don't happen to know what the date today is, do you?"

He raised his eyebrows again. "...Its October second 1944, why what date do you think it is?"

Merlin's beard 1944! That means Malfoy sent me back fifty years... I was right, death would be to good for him.

"Why that evil, blond, pompous, no good sorry excuse for a wizard!" I screamed, "I am going to Avada that foul wanker, the first bloody chance I get! Sending me here of all places...what in Merlin's name was he thinking? What am I saying? Of course that idiot wasn't thinking, when does he ever think! Dammit all to hell,Ron is going to kill him!" I voiced my anger by giving a high pitched scream.

I turned to Dumbledore who was looking at me with shock and fascination.

"Professor...you need to do something, I need to get back before Ron kills Malfoy!"

I ignored the gasp coming out of the wrong Malfoy's mouth.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and he smiled. "You need to get back, to save the life of this...Malfoy that sent you here in the first place, before..Ron kills him? This does sound like an extraordinary tale my dear."

"You're bloody well right you are! Without me, there is no one that can stop Ron from killing Malfoy, Harry sure isn't going too, he'll probably help. And if they kill him, it means that I won't have the pleasure of doing it myself, you see professor, that's why you have to send me back to...ehm home."

Dumbledore chuckled softly, I think he thought I was making a joke about the killing Malfoy part.

"I really do need to get back sir, and I can't do it without your help." I looked him straight in the eyes, inviting him to see into my mind.

I felt his mind enter mine. 'My name is Hermione Granger, and I'm from the future.' I thought directly at him. I showed him a quick flash of me and Malfoy fighting, and what happened after he threw that stupid curse at me that landed me here in the first place. I felt his acceptance of my story before he left my mind. 'Good' I thought relieved. At least we won't have the 'Its impossible to be from the future because time travel does not excist' conversation.

Dumbledore nodded, lost the twinkle in his eyes and eyed me carefully. "I think we need to visit the headmaster, he needs to be informed of a...traveler arriving on the premises. We also need to discuss what we can do about this situation in private, I believe that would be best." He said gesturing to the entire Hogwarts student body, that was watching me with shock.

I shrugged. "Sure whatever you say headmaster." I muttered softly/

Dumbledore smiled. "I'm not headmaster yet miss Granger, follow me my dear." He said whilst walking out of the great hall.

I smirked at Malfoy who was watching me with interest and turned around to follow Dumbledore out. I knew people were staring at me, but I could feel the gaze of one person in particular. Its scorching heat told me who the eyes belonged to. Before I walked through the doors to exit the great hall, I turned around and found his gaze.

He was watching me intently, willing me to open up my mind for him. 'Bloody wanker, did he really think it would be that easy?' Well not bloody likely. Snape would have to declare his undying love and devotion for Harry before I would ever allow snake-face into my mind. I saw him narrow his eyes in irritation, but I just smiled, and winked at him before I turned around and left the great hall.

Dumbledore was waiting for me with a curious expression on his face. "What time are you from my dear?"

I sighed. "1998 Sir, and I really need to get back, there are terrible things going on and I'm needed there."

He nodded, with curiosity evident on his face. "Best not tell me anything important, we better not take risks with the future."

"I know sir, bad things happens to witches and wizards who meddle with time." I grinned, "You told me that in my third year, when you gave me a time turner."

He raised his eyebrows. "I gave you a time turner?"

I nodded, "Yes sir, you gave it to me so that I could attend all my classes."

"Then I must place great trust in you." He said with a grave tone of voice.

"Yes you do sir." I sighed miserably. I wanted to go home, I needed to see Harry and Ron, and I _really _needed to hex Malfoy.

"Do not fret my dear, I will do anything in my power to make sure you return to your own time."

"Thank you sir."

When we arrived at the statues guarding the headmasters office Dumbledore halted his step. "Zeus," Dumbledore said, and the statues let us pass.

I raised my eyebrows. "Zeus? As in the king of the gods?"

Dumbledore smiled. "I'm afraid headmaster Dippet, fancies himself a bit of a leader."

"Talk about delusions of grandeur." I muttered.

He knocked when he arrived at door leading to the headmasters office.

When we entered, I was greeted by an absentminded headmaster.

"Armando.." Professor Dumbledore said trying to get his attention. It was of no use, his head stayed buried in his papers.

"Headmaster Dippet." The professor tried again, this time he succeeded in getting his attention...barely.

"Albus, what brings you here?" The headmaster asked without looking up.

If the professor was irritated by this blatant show of disinterest, he didn't let it show. I didn't know why, but I had the feeling this was business as usual between these two.

The professor took a deep breath, "Well, it seems we have received a visit from a most curious witch, her name is Hermione Granger, and she seems to be from the future."

This time he did look up.

"What?" He asked with surprise etched on his features.

"What future? How? Albus is this your idea of a joke?"

When I saw his reaction, I decided it be best if I explained what happened. I knew that if I didn't, we'd be stuck here for ages trying to convince that idiotic little man I was not joking. No...from my standpoint, the only joke in this room was him.

"Well you see sir, I was standing in the great hall, having a bit of a quarrel with this most disagreeable little ferret, when he decided to hex me. Somehow, he managed to send me back fifty years, and well, here I am." I sighed, hoping he wasn't going to ask me to go into detail. I promised my self right then and there that if he asked me to elaborate, I would sayI couldn't tell him anything because I would be in direct violation of the temporal prime directive. Its not like he ever saw an episode of Star Trek, it didn't even exist yet. And he was just stupid enough to believe me; bloody idiot.

"I really need to get back sir, I asked the professor to assist me in finding a way."

He blinked as if his mind was still trying to process what I just said.

"Yes, yes, of course my dear, but in the meantime, I assume you are a student?"

I nodded. "Yes sir, you assume correctly, I'm the head-girl." I said with pride.

He looked at my robes. "Gryffindor..mm well we already have a head-girl, but I think for the time being its best that you continue with classes, until we find a way to send you back home. Were going to have to do another sorting, Albus, you will be able to assist miss..."

"Granger," Dumbledore said.

My mind just caught up with what he said, another sorting, oh please no, anything but that.

"Why do I need to be sorted again, I'm a Gryffindor, I'll be sorted to Gryffindor anyway, why waste the time," _and my dignity._

"I'm afraid rules are rules miss..."

"Granger," Dumbledore said again.

"Yes, yes of course, miss Granger. You will be able to assist miss Granger in getting back to her own time?" He asked almost absentmindedly.

I had to wonder who in their right mind, would ever have hired this incompetent idiot to be headmaster of Hogwarts. Bloody hell, I can't believe I have to be sorted again, talk about humiliation. I didn't like it the first time, and I was positive I wasn't going to enjoy it the second time.

"Yes, Armando, I will do my best."

"Good! For the time being I think its best to keep your...origin to yourself. We can tell the students you fled from Grindewald and asked for asylum here since you don't have any family anymore." He cleared his throat, and when he saw me nodding he smiled. "Miss Granger, professor Dumbledore will help you with anything you need. Welcome to Hogwarts my dear." He said before returning back to his papers.

I followed professor Dumbledore out without actually looking where we were going. My mind was still on that idiot Dippet. No wonder Tom Riddle grew up to be Lord Voldemort, with this idiot at the helm. Dumbledore told Harry that everyone believed Tom Riddle was a good boy, and that he had the teachers wrapped around his finger, and I knew exactly why. If this was what all the teachers were like, I understood perfectly.

"You seem very troubled." Dumbledore suddenly said.

"Are all the teachers here idiots?" I blurted out.

He laughed. "Are you including me in your observation miss Granger?"

"NO! No of course not."

He smiled, but didn't comment.

"Don't you want to know anything about...where I'm from?"

Dumbledore stopped walking and turned around. "No my dear, I do not. And you mustn't tell me no matter what. The future cannot be changed miss Granger, or you would be going back to a future that's not your own." He turned around and started walking again.

I couldn't help it think that maybe, that wouldn't be such a bad thing. If I would just kill Voldemort before he became the snake-face we all knew and loathed, maybe things wouldn't be so bad. Harry would have his mum, dad, and Sirius. Ron would have his uncles, and Neville's parents wouldn't be insane.

'No' I thought while biting my lip, 'things wouldn't be bad at all'.

"Come along dear" Dumbledore said when he turned around and saw me standing still.

I followed him worried about how the hell I was going to survive in a place that housed mini voldemort and the grandfather of Draco Malfoy.

'Maybe death wasn't such a bad idea' I thought before I hurried to catch up with Dumbledore.

He stopped walking when we reached the portrait of The Fat Lady, "Miss Granger, I would advice you to get settled and rest a bit. I do not know what young Mr. Malfoy cursed you with, but I would advice you to go to the medical wing the second you feel ill."

I nodded slowly, I still could not believe I was really here, there must be some higher being up there that was very upset with me for some reason.

I decided right then and there, that if I ever had the questionable honer of meeting them, I'd punch them in the face...hard.

My eyes drifted back to the portrait. I knew the Gryffindor common room I'd find behind it, was not the same one I left behind. I would have thought it would be a comfert to go somewhere that was so familiar. All I felt was this mind numbing fear that was telling me to under no circumstances go in there.

"Are you well miss Granger? You're starting to look a bit pale."

Fantastic, now my fear was starting to show. That would not do, that would not do at all. Not with Minni Voldie and and grandfather Malfoy running around. Those bloody Slytherin could sense weakness in a person from a distance. they were like blood hounds. The second they'd sense my fear, they'd declare open season, especially when they'd find out I'm a muggleborn. No...showing fear would not do at all.

I looked back to Professor Dumbledore who was eying me with apparent worry on his face. I honestly didn't know what else to say to him about this mess, a big part of me wanted to cling to his robes and cry for my mommy, an other part just wanted to cry. I figured I should display some of the Gryffindor bravery that my house was reputed to have and stay quiet. It was honestly the best thing to do because I knew that as soon as I opened my mouth, I would beg him not to leave me.

I tried giving him a reassuring smile, but I don't think I was fooling him, unless he was a blind idiot, it was clear to see the the fear worry and panic behind the smile. A smile that probably was more like a grimace.

"Do not fret child, all will be well." He said with his usual twinkling eyes.

I immediately felt anger. Those stupid twinkling eyes. Stupid Dumbledore thinking he knows everything. I'd like to see him go back in time and not be scared.

"Wonderful, I feel so reassured." I muttered sarcastically. I don't think he picked up on the sarcasm because he just smiled and gave me a gentle push towards the portrait.

"The password is; Hercules,"

Great, another Greek God, it made me wonder what the passwords to the other houses common room was. The password to Huffelpuff was probably someone like Aphrodite, and the Slytherins...well probably Hades, the God of the underworld. Makes sense, with them being in the dungeons and all. An other big clue was the fact that the lot of them were evil bastards, so yeah, Hades would be fitting.

Ravenclaw, was probably Athena-or Minerva, like the Romans used to call her- the Goddess of wisdom. Thinking about the name Minerva gave me an unexpected thought.

Maybe headmistress MacGonagall was a student here, I wanted to ask, but I decided against it. If she was a student here, I would run in to her, one way or another. And if she wasn't, I would be asking Dumbledore about a witch he didn't even know yet, it would bring up to many questions.

I turned back to Dumbledore. "Thanks again sir, and you're right I think I'm going to take a little nap, I'm not feeling all that well."

"Alright miss Granger, if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. I'll arrange for some clothes, to be sent to you tomorrow. We'll speak then."

"Yes sir," I sighed with exhaustion. I turned to the painting and gave it my password. I took a deep breath and entered the Gryffindor common room.

All I wanted to do was turn around and run for the hills. 'Gryffindor bravery my arse' I thought with a wry smile.

* * *

A/N: The **Temporal Prime Directive**

All Starfleet personnel are strictly forbidden from directly interfering with historical events and are required to _maintain_ the timeline and prevent history from being altered. It also restricts people from telling too much about the future, so as not to cause paradoxes or alter the timeline.

* * *

Hello,

I hope you liked it. I didn't receive a lot of reviews, so I'm hoping this chapter will do better.

Please let me know what you think, I would really love some feedback.

Someone commented on Hermione sounding more like Ginny and yeah maybe you're right.

To be honest, I'm writing the Hermione I'd like to see so I'm sorry if she's OOC, but I like her this way.

I hope you'll come to like her too.

If I'm going to far, please let me know though.

Please review, I really need some feedback.

xxxx Hanane


	3. Q&A

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapter Two Q&A**

When I walked into the Gryffindor common room, I actually considered doing a little happy dance. The reason for that uncharacteristic show of geekiness was the fact that there were no people in the common room.

I sighed with relief, when realized everyone was probably still at the feast.

You can imagine my happiness after discovering that little fact. There would be no questions, no curious Gryffindors demanding answers, and best of all, no evil Slytherins lurking in the shadows.

Okay, okay, you might ask me; What the hell would Slytherins be doing in the Gryffindor common room, and how the bloody hell would they even know I was there in the first place? And that would be a legitimate and quite frankly, a good question. If it weren't for the fact that I was currently sharing the school with Tom bleeding Riddle himself.

I silently wondered if it was too late to run and hide. I have heard Beuxbattons has a wonderful academic program- or at least in my time they did- maybe I should be trying to get in there, instead of playing a game of hide the time traveler with Lord bloody Voldemort.

And what the bloody hell was wrong with me anyway? As if it wasn't bad enough I captured the attention of that maniac, I had to add to his curiosity by winking at him? Was that absolutely necassary? I blew out a frustrated breath when I knew the answer was yes. I couldn't have done it any other way.

I was not going to cower like a Malfoy just because the Dark Lord was watching me, that would be like letting him win, and I for one, was a very sore loser.

Anyway, back to my paranoid delusions, except they're not.

With the way I just appeared in the great hall, he was bound to have questions. That psycho would love to find a way to apparate in and out of Hogwarts. The second my eyes met his, I knew there were going to be questions, and I had a feeling I was going to experience a lot of pain in the near future. I winced at that thought.

I honestly would not have been surprised if I would have found junior death eaters lurking in the shadows of Gryffindor tower. I knew very well what that maniac and his evil henchmen were capable of, I actually sort of wished I didn't.

Knowing his M.O from past experiences, I wouldn't put it past him and his merry band of psycho's to corner me in my own sodding common room and demand some answers. Mmmh 'Tom Riddle and his merry band of psycho's'...kind of has a ring to it, maybe I should suggest they start a rock band. I snickered at that thought, but dismissed it immediately because I didn't really want to experience 'death by Cruciatus'. Which if you think about it, would be an excellent name for one of their songs.

I shook my head and cleared all thoughts of Lord Voldemort singing about torturing someone to death, and focused on the issues at hand.

I let my eyes wander and took a deep breath when I saw the familiar Gryffindor colours. It was safe to say they did not hire an interior decorator in the fifty plus years it took to get to my time.

I took a deep breath and decided to get the hell out of there before mealtime was over, and the common room would be overrun with curious Gryffindors.

I walked through the common room to the stairs, before I climbed the stairs I turned around and took one last look.

Whatever it looked like, it wasn't home. There was no Ron telling me to stop studying and join him and Harry in a game of wizarding chess.

There was no Ginny sitting in the corner flirting with dean or Seamus; but secretly keeping an eye on Harry.

There was no Neville with his nose buried in a potions text book because he didn't want to antagonize Snape again.

And there was no irritating Lavender and Parvati gossiping about everything that made me want to kill my self. I never actually thought I would miss those two.

I sighed and climbed the stairs with a heavy heart, wondering if I would ever see my friends again.

When I walked into the room I froze. If the common room looked similar to _my_ common room, the girl dormitories looked _exactly_ the same.

There were four beds, and due to the clutter, and stuffed animals lying around the other three beds, I immediately saw which beds were taken.

I walked towards the bed I knew was meant for me and sat down.

'Okay, now I can panic,' I thought with relief. Before I could get to the panicking part of my day, I saw a note lying on my bed.

I reluctantly picked it up and opened it;

I didn't really want to, because all I wanted to do right now; was freak out, and I didn't want to be stopped by a stupid note.

I decided to read it when I saw the familiar handwriting of Albus Dumbledore.

_Dear Miss Granger_

_Tomorrow, at breakfast we will begin the sorting ceremony._

_The students will probably question your presence in Gryffindor tower, but you can tell them your presence there is due to the fact that I am your legal guardian, and as head of house of Gryffindor, I wanted to keep you there until your sorting._

_Headmaster Dippet told you a small part of your cover story, I will now tell you more._

_Your name is Hermione Dumbledore, and you are the Granddaughter of my brother Alberforth, which would make me your great uncle Albus._

_My brother and I had a falling out before you were born, and that's the reason I never had the chance to meet you._

_You decided to come to Hogwarts because you didn't have any other family other then me and your Grandfather, and because of the conflict I have with Grindewald, you thought it wouldn't be safe for someone with the name Dumbledore, to remain at Durmstrang._

_I hope that will help you answer the questions of your nosy school mates._

_I do hope you feel well, and do not lose hope, my dear, I will do everything I can to return you to your rightful time._

_Sincerely,_

_Uncle Al_

'Great, Now I have Albus bloody Dumbledore as a great uncle. If there was any miracle of little Voldie forgetting about me, it just flew out of the window.' I absentmindedly wondered if I should follow it.

I was getting more anxious by the minute. Why the hell did I think it was a good idea to confront Draco Malfoy about his non-existent manners.

My only consolation was the trouble he undoubtedly was in, for making me disappear. I would go to sleep with a big smile on my face thinking about that. It was almost worth being thrown back in time for.

When my thoughts flashed a picture of Voldemort I cringed. Almost.

I took, out my wand and murmured a spell burning the letter dear old Uncle Al sent me. Leaving that letter for my new roommates would be the epitome of stupidity.

I took a deep breath and started to undress myself slowly.

When I finally wrestled myself out of my robes, I started taking of my muggle clothes.

I was tired and all I wanted to do is fling myself on the bed. I wanted to be unconscious when the other inhabitants arrived.

I was to tired for question's and honestly, if they were rude enough to ask me at a time like this, I knew I was probably going to tell them to fuck off.

That would not be a good way to start my new academic career at Hogwarts, no matter how funny it would be to see the look on their faces when confronted with my eloquence.

I dressed down to my knickers and camisole, and jumped in bed.

I can't be sure, but I think the second my head hit the pillow, I was out like a murder victim.

I awoke by the sound of giggling girls.

I groaned.

"For Merlin's sake, Lavender, Parvati, we do have a common room you know! There is no need to drive me insane with your idiotic who snogged who conversations." I groaned.

The giggling increased.

I cursed the sorting hat for putting those two idiots into Gryffindor instead of Huffelpuff. What the hell were they gonna be doing that was so brave anyway, wear red with pink?

I immediately felt shame, because I knew for a fact that those girls really were brave, they proved it time and time again during the war, by doing brave, and very reckless things. They were Gryffindor through and through.

I promised myself I'd be nicer and buried my head back in my pillow. Being nice could wait, sleep could not.

Before I had the chance to fall a sleep again, I was startled by a familiar, but at the same time strange voice.

"Constance, Francis, we were told not to wake her" The voice hissed.

"We didn't," A happy voice answered, "She woke up all by herself." _'Well, that was a lie if I ever heard one, stupid bint.' _I thought sleepily.

"Oh well, I'm sure her waking up had nothing to do with the giggling gossip session you two were having," The voice answered sarcastically.

"Oh, Minnie, you're always so serious, you need to lighten up." The girl retorted with a pouting quality to her voice.

Hearing unfamiliar voices, in a place were there shouldn't be any unfamiliar voices woke me up immediately.

"Just because I don't think the world revolves around boys and gossiping, does not mean I need to lighten up!" The girl snapped.

I groaned and buried my head in my pillow when I realized where, or more accurately, _when_ I was.

Bloody hell, why couldn't it have been some bizarre nightmare?

It had all the qualities of a good nightmare; Tom Riddle, Tom Riddle singing, and someone related to Draco Malfoy.

It was the mother of nightmares. If I could only wake up.

I pulled my head out of my pillow, and slowly crawled out of bed. The argument between the three girls halted when they heard me open my curtains.

When I looked up they were all watching me curiously.

"Hi, I'm Constance, Constance Burke," The girl I heard earlier said with a annoyingly bright smile. "This is Francis Summers," She said pointing to the girl sitting next to her who was also wearing a bright smile on her face. They both looked like they'd been dipping in a bottle of pepper up potion. Either that or drugs.

"And this is Minnie MacGonagall." She pointed at the girl standing next to her with a scowl on her face.

She smiled, and clapped her hands while bouncing on her bed. "We are so excited to have you here, and in our dormitory, everyone will be _so_ jealous!" She screamed while clapping her hands like a manic.

'Yep, definitely drugs, this girl was as high as kite, I wonder what's she's been smoking' I thought with a smirk. 'Maybe I could send some to Tom Riddle, get 'm to loosen up a bit.'

Again his cold hard face and dead eyes drifted through my thoughts, 'or maybe not.'

My eyes drifted back to the third girl, the normal one. Minnie MacGonnagall. Minerva MacGonagall.

Bloody hell!

My eyes stayed glued to my former head of house. Bloody hell, she looked so young. She was very pretty in a prude bookish kind of way.

The only thing that reminded me of my professor MacGonagall was the way she pressed her lips together when irritated, and there was no mistake about it, she was in fact irritated beyond belief.

"Hi," I rasped, "I'm Hermione." I gave them a little wave. "What time is it?"

Two of the three girls squealed, yeah you heard me, they squealed. Now, I could not for the life of me find any reason for the assault my eardrums had to endure.

"That's not important, we want to know all about you. What's your last name?" Constance asked excited.

"Why are you at Hogwarts? And, more importantly, why are you in Gryffindor tower?"

"Did the sorting hat put here you here?"

"Are you planing on staying or is this a temporary arrangement?"

'Wow...professor Dumbledore was right, Gryffindors are nosy.' I thought with a smirk.

I sighed, 'I guess it's cover story time.' "My uncle is your head of house, so he decided to put me here for the time being until I get sorted" I answered, hoping I was at least a bit believable.

The two girls squealed again, while professor Ma- I mean _Minnie_ watched me carefully.

"Professor Dumbledore is your uncle?" They screamed in unison.

"Well, great uncle actually. On my fathers side. But uncle Al and his brother-my Grandfather- had a falling out long before I was born, so I never met him before."

Their eyes started sparkling at the sight of gossip.

"Really?" Francis asked, "Do tell, what as the fight about?" I watched her with slight disgust. She kind of reminded me of Lavender Brown at the moment. All she needed now, was one of those ridiculous hairbands Lavender likes to wear so much and she'd be a spitting image. Running around the school yelling for her 'Won Won, wouldn' hurt either. I grimaced and absentmindedly wondered if this was one of her ancestors, possibly a Grandmother or something like that.

"I don't know, like I said, it happened before I was born and my family doesn't really like to talk about it."

"Oh, too bad."She sighed dejectedly.

"But what about you? Why are you here now? Did your Grandfather and Dumbledore reconcile their differences? Is that why they sent you here?" Constance asked intrigued.

Minerva snorted "While this is all very entertaining," She said in voice that clearly conveyed how it was in fact not, "I'd be more interested to learn how you apparated into Hogwarts?"

I smiled mysteriously, at least I hoped I did, "We all have or secrets Minnie,"

I turned back to the two girls, and decided to use them as my spokes person. If I was indeed right about their Lavender Brown Parvati Patil character, all I would have to do was tell them my 'story' once, and find that by tomorrow, the story would have been spread all over Hogwarts.

"My dad, sent me do Durmstrang instead of Hogwarts, because that's where he went to school. After my Mom and Dad died, I didn't really have anyone else except for my Grandfather, but dad had a falling out with him, and he didn't want me to have any contact with him, so he appointed uncle Al as my legal guardian. I liked Durmstrang, but I decided to leave. with the threat of Grindewald looming close, I knew it wouldn't be safe for someone wearing the name Dumbledore to remain at Durmstrang, so I decided it was best for me to Hogwarts under the watchful eye of Uncle Al. I knew it was for my own safety."

The girls squealed again, "I can't believe how exciting your life must be. Did you ever see Grindewald? Are you lovers? Did he threaten to hex you when your eyes met his across the smoking battlefield?"

I gave her an incredulous look, "What battlefield? Lovers? What the bloody hell are you smoking and where can I get some?"

Minerva snorted, "Yes don't mind them, they've been reading one too many romance novels."

Francis grinned, "Well you have to admit it has all the possibilities of a star-crossed love affair."

I frowned, "Yeah if you're high."

Minerva's eyes met mine, and we cracked up with laughter.

'Maybe...' I thought with a small smile, 'Maybe this wouldn't be so bad as I thought it would be'

* * *

Hey Guys,

Thanks for sticking with me, it means a lot.

I'm gonna say it again, I don't have any intentions of giving up on any of my stories, I just don't have a lot of time on my hands anymore.

I'm getting there though, slowly.

Let me know what you think, 'cause I'm not sure if people like this story, or my Hermione.

xxxxxxxxx Hanane


End file.
